I'm Not Getting Married
by DragonPrincess65
Summary: Zara was happy. She was away from her abusive family. Her new best friends, the turtles, took her in. Everything was great until an unexpected guest shows up. I know summary sucks. Please Read. Slight Romance between Raph/OC.
1. The Meeting of Luna

**DragonPrincess65: Woohoo! Already on my third Fanfic yay!**

**Donnie: Are you forgetting something?**

**DragonPrincess65: Like what?**

**Mikey: Like giving me pizza**

**Raph: You idiot (Smacks Mikey)**

**Mikey: Owie**

**Leo: DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT**

**DragonPrincess65: Oh yeah. Thanks Leo. Enjoy!**

* * *

Call of the Dragons

Chapter 1

Mikey's POV:

Just another patrol and again, nothing interesting. "This is so boring" I complain as we come to a stop on a roof. "Mikey, will you shut up?!" Raph growls at me. "I could be at home eating pizza and playing video games with Zara." I pout. Even though we had only been out for a few hours I missed Zara. Zara started living with us for about a month now and she is the best friend a turtle like me could have. "Zara probably misses you" Donnie says sarcastically. "You're right. She probably does" I smile in a day dreaming mode. "He was being sarcastic idiot" Raph rolled his eyes as he slaps me on the back of the head. "Ouch" I cry glaring at Raph. "You're just jealous that Zara likes me better." "I'm your dreams, bro" he huffs crossing his arms over his chest. "Quiet!" Leo hissed quietly at us "Did you guys hear that?" we all go quiet listening for the sound Leo heard. "No" I say with a shrug. Suddenly a sharp sting of pain strikes my left arm. I howl in pain jumping away. "MIKEY!" Leo, Donnie, and Raph shout out in surprised. I turn to look at a girl in her late teens staring at me with a wipe in her hand. She had dark navy blue hair with dark brown eyes. Her white skin showed through her dark blue jeans and black tank top with a blue moon and stars on it. She wore black hiking boots and had her hair in a long pony tail that went down to her lower back. I look next to me and see my brothers with their weapons out and in the ready stance. I look back at the girl as she makes a low growl from her throat.

"Where is she?!" the girl growls at us. "Who?" Leo asks lowering his kantatas (**I can't spell to well)** just a smidge. "My little sister! Her scent is strong on you" she claimed staring at me. "We don't know who you are taking about!" Raph grunts twirling his Sai's in his hand. Realization suddenly hits me. I slowly reach into my belt and click a button.

Donnie's POV:

I notice Mikey moving a little and I turn to look to see him in his belt. I see that he doesn't stop staring at the girl. _What does he have up his sleeve?"_ I think but try to ignore it and turn my attention back to the girl.

**Meanwhile back at the Lair**

Zara's POV:

"They have been gone for a while. I hope they are okay!" I mumble to myself as I stare up at the clock. "I'm sure they are fine" I convince myself as I go back to reading one of Mikey's comic books. Not even a minute later, my turtle shell charm on my bracelet begins to glow an orange color. "Mikey?" I question out loud as I stare at my bracelet. "MIKEY!" I cry as I quickly drop the comic book and run out of the lair. "Hold on Mikey. I'm on my way" I whisper.

TBC


	2. Finding Out

**DragnPrincess65: Hey everyone. This is chapter 2. (in case you couldn't figure that out)**

**Raph: I'm bored can we get onto the story already?**

**DragonPrincess65: Patience Raphie-boy.**

**Raph: Don't call me that!**

**Mikey: Raphie got burned haha!**

**Raph: Shut up idiot!**

**Mikey: Ahhhhh (Runs out of the room)**

**Raph: DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT. Now get back here Mikey (Chases Mikey)**

**DragonPrincess65: ********(Shakes head) **Boys...

* * *

I'm Not Getting Married

Chapter 2

Zara's POV:

Sweat is streaming down my face as I jump from rooftop to rooftop searching for Mikey.

_Please be okay_ think to myself.

"Where are they?!" I holler in frustration.

**Meanwhile, with the Turtles**

Mikey's POV:

_Where is Zara?_ I think glancing around.

"Where is she?!" the girl demands for the third time so far, taking a step towards us.

"Who are you talking about?!" Raph yells at her.

The girl growls again as she raises her whip. I close my eyes waiting for the pain. For some reason this girl is only whipping me. When I don't feel the pain I open my eyes. I gasp as I see Zara gripping the whip in her grasp and the girl on the floor. I notice her panting like crazy. She must have run here.

"ZARA!" I scream out in both surprised and happiness in my voice.

"Don't hurt my friends!" she hisses down at the girl who is now struggling to get up.

"Zara?" Leo, Donnie, and Raph mutter standing completely frozen.

"Zara" the girl mumbles.

Zara's POV:

I release the whip from my grip to show a burn mark on my hand. It stung but I refuse to show pain.

"Zara" she whispers to me getting all the way up. I growl

"You hurt my best friend." She looks from Mikey to her whip to me.

"I'm glad I found you, sister" she smiles.

"I'm not happy to see you, Luna" I huff looking at her in disgust. Luna looks at me with an expressionless face as I glare at her.

"That is not a lady like way to glare" she states giving me a flick in the head.

"Lady like my ass!" I growl pushing her away from me. I walk over to the Turtles and stand in front of them.

"A princess doesn't cuss" she growls at me.

"Princess?" Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey ask slightly confused.

"Zara is no princess" Raph blurts out. Luna looks from me to the turtles. She smirks at me while saying,

"So you haven't told them yet."

"Told us what?" Leo asks looking at me.

"That I'm from the royal family of Benders" explain never breaking my glare from Luna.

"What are you doing here?!" I demand taking a step toward her.

"I'm here to bring you home. Duh" she states as if I am stupid.

"I'm not going home" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"You don't have a saying in this. I have been requested to come get you from Father" she says.

"Screw Father" I say with a snort.

"Excuse me?" she asks, her eyes getting wider.

"I said screw Father!" I spat out at her."I'm not going home and that is finally now get out of here!" I demand pointing away from me.

"You are getting married" she blurts out unexcitingly.

My blood goes cold and I feel light headed. "Get…out" I say through gritted teeth.

"Fine but I will be back" she declares as she disappears.

Mikey's POV:

I stare unblinkingly at Zara.

_She is getting married?_ My brain scratched.

"You got some explaining to do" Leo says suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yeah I know I do" Zara sighs in defeat. I notice her swaying.

"Zara are you okay?" I ask, concern in my voice, as I take a step towards her.

"Yeah" she says turning around to face us with a smile on her face "I'm just shocked, that's all."

"Leo can we go home now?" I question looking from Zara to Leo.

"Yeah let's head home. We have had a long day." He says with a nod. We all take off running to the lair, but one thing kept in my mind.

"Princess Zara."

TBC


End file.
